


La teoría del cliché navideño.

by Nina_Keehl13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Keehl13/pseuds/Nina_Keehl13
Summary: Nadie conoce la receta exacta para el amor, pero seguramente tiene que ver con chocolate caliente y luces decorativas en las calles donde nunca falta un muérdago a la entrada de un cálido café. No hay persona en el mundo que pueda resistirse al cliché navideño, ¡es una fiebre! Keith cree que es una teoría ridícula, pero una vez que Lance pone la apuesta sobre la mesa... ¿cómo decir no?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La teoría del cliché navideño.

**I:** El trato.

**.**

**.**

Los añicos de la taza se esparcieron por el suelo al caer. Un asta del reno dibujado a mano quedó dividida en tres partes, la nariz azul brillante se partió a la mitad y el chocolate creó el escenario perfecto para dar el anuncio formal de cuán jodida estaba la Navidad de ese año.

— ¿Qué pasó? —la voz de Adam le resultó lejana, así como la pregunta de Shiro que siguió al instante. Keith tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para reprimir las emociones que amenazaron con estallar en él, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y ahogó en ellas un grito de frustración mientras la mano de Shiro le dio reconfortantes palmadas a la espalda.

— Buscaré otra taza —anunció, pero Keith negó al instante y se descubrió la cara a tiempo para detener a Adam del brazo y observar los pedazos de la cerámica.

— La rompí —el tono dolido de su voz hizo que los mayores se miraran entre ellos en esa costumbre telepática que parecían haber desarrollado con los años, mas Keith ignoró la conversación silenciosa para tomar uno de los trozos y observarlo— La he jodido como todo lo que está cerca de mí —añadió, seguido al instante por un suspiro de Shiro.

— En efecto, eres un desastre —le arrebató el pedazo de taza para devolverlo a Adam, quien se dirigió a la cocina para dejar los trozos de cerámica sobre un plato hondo. Keith apretó los labios, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con Shiro y su típica expresión de sabiduría que lograba exasperarlo en muchas ocasiones.

— Sí que sabes subir el ánimo —ironizó, yendo a la cocina para interceptar a Adam que volvía con un trapo; extendió la mano para recibirlo y por cuenta propia volvió a su pequeño desastre para limpiar el chocolate del suelo.

— ¿Qué esperas que diga si no me escucharás? —Shiro se acuclilló a un lado suyo, logrando que el mohín de Keith aumentara— Te dije que era una mala idea.

— Entonces encuentra una forma de volver el tiempo atrás —masculló de mala gana, exprimiendo el líquido sobre el recipiente que Adam dejó a su lado.

— No cambiarías nada volviendo el tiempo atrás, Keith —el nombrado resopló, mas se esforzó en controlar su mordaz lengua al tratarse de la pareja de Shiro; no porque no fuera casi igual de desesperante que Takashi, pero emanaba cierta autoridad que la mayoría del tiempo prefería no llevarle la contra. — Si fuiste tan testarudo para meterte en esto, deberías usar esa terquedad para resolverlo.

Keith suspiró. Le resultó ridícula la cantidad de suspiros que llevaba desde que despertó, pero parecía ser la única opción disponible para evitar lanzarse contra el árbol de Navidad y destruir cada esfera y adorno hasta que todo ese absurdo espíritu navideño desapareciera de su vista. Cada pequeño detalle de la festividad era como un grito en una pesadilla de la que deseaba escapar, de la que _debió escapar_ desde el momento en que aquel ridículo trato se presentó, pero si existía algo que Keith odiaba más que los confusos sentimientos, eso era perder una apuesta.

Aunque a esas alturas, perder su orgullo pareció mejor opción que tener su cordura pendiendo de un hilo por culpa de algo tan absurdo como una serie de clichés navideños que, de acuerdo con Lance, eran la receta perfecta para envolver a las personas en un encanto de ensueño y hacerles creer que el amor flotaba en el aire.

Volver en el tiempo. Era ésa la única opción que tenía. Sin embargo, existían obstáculos que le impedían llevar a cabo su plan: primero, la humanidad no había desarrollado aún la tecnología para regresar al pasado; segundo, si la tecnología existiera, posiblemente no se le permitiría desperdiciarla en impedir una tonta apuesta con su compañero de departamento; y tercer obstáculo, aun si la tecnología de viaje en el tiempo fuera posible y obtuviera el permiso para emplearla en asuntos personales, una opresión en su interior le hizo dudar sobre su determinación para eliminar los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, una punzada que lo aferró a las memorias recientes como si éstas hubiesen sido más que una mentira.

Para él lo fueron, era ése el verdadero problema de su desastre jodido más allá del suelo pegajoso por el chocolate y los pedazos de una fea taza de cerámica. La farsa que su orgullo se jactó de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar estalló frente a él hasta dejar trozos de una historia que no debió permitirse iniciar. Debió huir. La retirada era la mejor estrategia cuando se sabe que una guerra va a perderse; y la batalla en la que se involucró había anunciado su derrota desde el primer segundo (aunque fue demasiado terco para verlo).

— No sé cómo resolverlo… —admitió finalmente, incorporándose del suelo para llevar el trapo y el recipiente hacia la cocina— No sabría por dónde empezar —negó con la cabeza, desviando su atención a los trozos de la taza preguntándose cómo algo que luce tan roto podría ser reparado.

— Empieza por el inicio —Keith frunció el ceño ante respuesta tan simple, mas por la mirada que Adam le dedicó desde la isla de la cocina supo que lo decía en serio y no sólo por sonar poético. — Dile lo que sientes, ¿no es ése el inicio?

Lo era, de alguna forma. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro del momento exacto en que los sentimientos surgieron. Nadie sabe en qué instante el invierno se vuelve primavera y la primavera cambia al verano, es un proceso natural que simplemente sucede y él no recordaba que existiera un _inicio_ para todo, sólo hubo un momento en el que deseó más de lo que podía tener; después, el destino (o su cobardía) mató toda esperanza y tal como la nieve desaparece, también lo hicieron sus sentimientos. O eso creyó. Claramente sólo tomaron una siesta, aguardando la aparición de una oportunidad que se presentó bajo la envoltura de encanto navideño y la rivalidad natural de años.

— Tienes razón —admitió en un tono bajo, las ideas tomaron forma una sobre otra en su mente y de pronto el entusiasmo sustituyó la penosa autocompasión con la que había vagado en la casa de Shiro y Adam. — Debo decirle. Hoy mismo —declaró azotando ambas manos sobre la isla, al momento que la pareja juntó sus tazas como un brindis.

— Me casé con alguien inteligente, sin duda —Shiro se inclinó hacia Adam, besándolo en la mejilla y conteniendo allí la risa que le provocó el claro bufido de Keith frente a ellos. Adam sólo negó con la cabeza, intentando alejarlo.

— Alguien debía tener las neuronas en esta relación —antes de que la sonrisa burlona pudiera ser borrada de los labios de Adam con un beso, Kogane volvió a quejarse.

— Ugh. Ahórrenselo hasta que resuelva mi vida —masculló, escabulléndose de la escena y yendo a la habitación que le era reservada en esa casa.

Shiro era su hermano mayor. No literalmente, pues ningún vínculo sanguíneo los unía, mas lo había conocido desde que era un niño y se escabullía al taller de su padre después de la escuela para acompañar a Takashi mientras hacía la limpieza semanal con la que ayudaba a Kurt Kogane.

Para Keith no era sencillo hacer amigos de su edad (al parecer, su temperamento solía asustar a otros), pero Shiro siempre fue paciente con él y lo animó a no encerrarse en el cascarón que vivía. Con el paso de los años, se volvió una especie de guía, especialmente tras el fallecimiento de Kurt*, y estando su madre lejos a causa de su lugar en el ejército, Keith se mudó con Shiro durante unos años hasta que decidió mudarse a un departamento compartido cuando Adam entró en escena, otra figura fraternal en su vida.

Era consciente que su presencia no molestaba a ninguno, aún solía quedarse en la casa de vez en cuando e incluso tenía su propia llave. Pasaba allí las fiestas importantes que su madre se perdía (como esa Navidad) y en ocasiones hasta se unía a ellos para visitar a la familia de Adam. No obstante, prefería darles el espacio que merecían para vivir su propia vida mientras él trataba de enmendar los errores de sus decisiones impulsivas.

Pensó en ello al asearse, o bien, al sólo cambiar la ropa de dormir por algo decente para salir a la calle. Shiro siempre había dicho que su mayor defecto era precipitarse a situaciones riesgosas, le costaba tomarse un minuto de calma para analizar una situación y simplemente saltaba a donde su impulso lo dictara. En ese instante deseó poder tener una pizca del discernimiento de Takashi para saber cómo proceder, pero nada claro llegó a su mente.

Todo seguía siendo una pequeña tormenta en su interior cuando se miró al espejo, con una mueca en los labios. Observó el feo suéter navideño en la esquina de la habitación y tras un gruñido, lo tomó para vestirlo bajo su chaqueta. Tras eso, salió del cuarto apresuradamente apenas anunciando su salida para evitar ser testigo de los posibles vítores que Adam y Shiro harían cual si fuera un niño dando sus primeros pasos. Aun así, alcanzó a observarlos en la ventana desde la calle haciendo señas de ánimo y hundió el rostro en la bufanda que vestía.

 _¿Aún es tarde para volver?,_ se cuestionó al emprender su camino. No sólo regresar a la seguridad de la casa y esconderse bajo una manta para mirar _Home Alone_ como el cliché hogareño lo indicaba en Navidad, sino volver al momento exacto del que no tenía idea para detener los sentimientos y evitar sentirse en el centro de un huracán. O como mínimo, volver tres semanas atrás para detener la estúpida apuesta que claramente había perdido.

Debió prevenirlo, pero no lo hizo. En su defensa, había sido una apuesta idiota porque Lance McClain sólo sabía tener ideas idiotas y poner a prueba un invento suyo basado en una serie de malas películas parecía una apuesta sencilla de ganar. Keith lo vio como pan comido, soportaría un par de semanas de ridiculeces y al final sonreiría con orgullo frente a un Lance derrotado, diciendo: _¿lo ves? Nadie puede enamorarse sólo porque es Navidad._

Y era cierto, pero a la vez no.

Porque si bien ocultó emociones que creyó muertas hace más de un año, éstas renacieron ante una serie de patéticas reglas sobre cómo pasar la Navidad. Ahora era consciente de ello; de lo necesario que el frío de la temporada hacía que las personas en la calle se acurrucaran una contra otra en busca de calor, la magia superficial que flotaba en el entorno gracias a las luces, los adornos, los colores cálidos de verde, rojo y dorado formando caminos a donde quiera que mirase; también, el muérdago. Una tonta e incorrecta tradición popularizada que funcionaba mejor de lo que imaginó.

Todo en Navidad te empujaba a una burbuja de encanto con mayor efectividad que el día de San Valentín y Keith debió saberlo antes, mas era ése el dilema. Él no veía muchas cosas por cuenta propia. Era un lobo solitario cuyo significado de la Navidad no iba más allá que un gasto excesivo de dinero y tiempo en actividades innecesarias. Así era cómo pensaba.

Así es cómo pensó cuando volvió al departamento semanas atrás y masculló insultos por el retraso que tuvo en el subterráneo cuando un hombre tuvo la grandiosa idea de contratar un grupo de coristas de villancicos infiltrados en el vagón para cantar sorpresivamente a la mujer que lo acompañaba, la gente reaccionó encantada ante la imprevista presentación y nadie más allá de él pareció quejarse porque el tren se detuvo para que la propuesta se llevara a cabo sin movimiento.

El hombre comenzó un discurso sobre cómo había sido ésa la estación donde la conoció y supo que sería la mujer de su vida, ella ya tenía lágrimas en el rostro antes de que él se hincara y mostrara el anillo de compromiso. Cuando la mujer aceptó entre llanto y saltos, los coristas cambiaron a la canción de Mariah Carey, _All I want for Christmas is you_ , y el vagón se volvió una serie de felicitaciones y fiesta mientras Kogane literalmente golpeó su cabeza contra la ventana frustrado por el tiempo perdido.

— Odio a la gente, odio a los coristas, odio toda esta época —murmuró para sí mismo despojándose de los guantes y la bufanda.

— Keith, agradecería que tuvieras tu pelea imaginaria en tu cuarto —la voz de Lance sólo provocó que la molestia aumentara y entrecerró los ojos, notando a su compañero extendido en el sofá de la sala frente a la computadora en la mesa de centro— Estoy tratando de ver una película —añadió, no obstante, colocó pausa al video para asomar la cabeza y mirarlo; por supuesto, Lance era incapaz de perderse una oportunidad para molestarlo. — Luces como si quisieras asesinar a alguien.

— Podría asesinarte a ti por no ver la película en tu cuarto como una persona normal —Lance soltó una carcajada, típica en él cada que escuchaba una amenaza de ese estilo. Keith sólo frunció el ceño, acostumbrado a que sus intimidaciones nunca funcionaran con el moreno.

— Las habitaciones no son para ver películas, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Nunca me escuchas?

— Nunca deseo escucharte —Lance volvió a reír por la respuesta, mascullando un “Idiota” que en esta ocasión logró que una media sonrisa curvara en los labios de Keith, olvidando por un instante el enfado acumulado por la propuesta del subterráneo.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Lance, estirándose en el sofá. — ¿Qué te hizo enojar ahora?

 _¿Aparte de tus preguntas tontas?_ , estuvo por responder, pero se contuvo al notar que sólo estaba a la defensiva y, de acuerdo con Shiro, debía aprender a controlar sus comentarios y acciones en momentos como ése. Así que se concentró en inhalar profundo, ir hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer en el refrigerador, y entonces fue capaz de hablar.

— La estúpida época navideña —gruñó mientras abría el frasco de mermelada.

El sonido de la bolsa de pan pareció llamar aún más la atención de Lance, quien saltó del sofá para ir hacia la cocina y tomar un plato para sí. Hurgó en el refrigerador hasta dar con el jamón de pavo y se colocó a un lado de Keith para preparar su propio sándwich.

— Eres tan predecible —comentó entonces, aceptando la bolsa de pan que Keith le tendió a cambio de que Lance le pasara la mantequilla de maní que había quedado de su lado— Claro que ibas a odiar la Navidad.

— Yo no odio la Navidad —aclaró al instante con un ligero tono de ofensa en su voz. No enloquecía como la mayoría de las personas, pero hallaba la fecha casi disfrutable en términos generales; al menos, hasta que algún idiota atrasaba su camino por tener la gran idea de comprometerse. Ante el recuerdo, bufó. — Lo que odio es la forma en que actúa la gente en esta época.

— ¿Te refieres a, _feliz_? ¿Te molesta la gente feliz? —Lance sacudió la cabeza, dando una mordida al sándwich recién preparado y volviendo a la sala para echarse de vuelta en el sofá.

No obstante, esta vez sólo se sentó y el espacio libre fue ocupado por Keith de manera natural. Tiempo atrás jamás hubiesen podido compartir un espacio así sin querer asesinarse uno al otro, a menudo su competencia los llevaba a siempre estar a la defensiva con algún comentario mordaz listo para atacar, y aunque esa dinámica no había cambiado del todo, sus peleas ya no eran serias. Se soportaban. Funcionaban bien. Eran, después de todo, amigos.

— Me refiero a la necesidad de exagerarlo todo. ¡Entiendo, es una época hermosa y llena de paz y tonterías! Sucede cada maldito año, no es la gran cosa. No contrates estúpidos coristas ni detengas un tren en perfecto tiempo para arrodillarte ante tu novia y pedirle matrimonio frente a extraños, impidiendo que aquellos que no dormimos lo suficiente porque debíamos aplicar un examen importante lleguemos antes a casa para descansar como merecemos, ¡y lo peor! —lo que sea que Lance estuvo por decir, fue interrumpido por el tono elevado de Keith y cerró los labios, limitándose a escuchar— Lo peor de esto es que ¡nadie hizo nada! ¡Nadie se quejó! ¿Es qué no tenían prisa alguna? ¿A nadie se le ocurrió que esa propuesta fue egoísta y nos hizo perder a todos el tiempo? No, claro que no, porque la gente es idiota en esta época y prefirieron corear esa odiosa canción típica de Navidad. ¡Estuve allí casi una hora!

— Wow, tranquilo —Keith sustituyó un bufido de exasperación por una brusca mordida al emparedado dulce y sus cejas se fruncieron de vuelta ante el recuerdo de la desesperación que sintió en el vagón. — ¿Qué canción fue? ¿Ella lloró? ¿Y él? ¡Oye, tengo curiosidad! —se defendió Lance ante la mirada asesina del chico, quien claramente debía estar pensando que ésas preguntas no eran el tema central de su anécdota.

— _All I want for Christmas is you._ Como Magdalena. Como un idiota —respondió las preguntas en orden y con la boca llena, sintiendo su humor mejorar ligeramente con la presencia de comida en su estómago. — Y la gente no dijo nada —añadió indignado.

— Claro que no iban a decir nada, es época navideña. Observa —Lance se inclinó hacia la computadora y dio reproducir a la película que había estado viendo cuando Keith llegó al departamento.

Observó la escena con desconfianza, tornándose pronto en fastidio mezclado a la sorpresa al notar de qué se trataba. Era sobre una mujer que renunciaba a una importante oferta de trabajo, poniendo como excusa los días que había convivido con un hombre que apenas conocía y que le había enseñado sobre la importancia de la Navidad, el amor y tonterías cursis sobre lo que significaba vivir la vida. Keith frunció el ceño, sintiendo las náuseas que tuvo en el subterráneo reaparecer en su sistema.

— ¿Qué rayos haces viendo esto solo? —arrugó la nariz, volviendo a morder su sándwich.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede mirar películas románticas solo? Es 2020, Keith, deconstrúyete. —Keith rodó los ojos.

— Nada puede ser serio contigo —se quejó dispuesto a levantarse del sofá, mas la mano de Lance le detuvo del brazo obligándolo a permanecer sentado.

— Estoy llegando a un punto con esto —una expresión confusa y exasperada fue suficiente para que Lance se aclarara la garganta, volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla donde la escena siguió su rumbo con la pareja principal llegando a lo que lucía como una pequeña ciudad— Mira lo felices que son todos porque ellos están juntos. Pero realmente no es por eso, es porque la Navidad tiene ese encanto romántico que hace a todos pensar que un par de días buenos son equivalentes a enamorarse.

— ¿Estás… siendo cínico ante el amor? —Keith enarcó ambas cejas, sinceramente sorprendido. — ¿Tú? —inquirió.

— No precisamente. Estoy mostrándote la razón por la que la gente no se quejó ante una hermosa propuesta navideña —Keith soltó un suspiro de cansancio, casi prefiriendo volver al vagón detenido que ser parte de esa conversación, pero no pudo evitar que cierto interés naciera en él ante lo que Lance hablaba, así que de mala gana se mantuvo en su sitio mientras terminaba el emparedado. — Las películas son una escuela para las expectativas. Cada año surgen estas historias sobre una persona atrapada en el trabajo que conoce a alguien más en época navideña y de pronto replantean toda su vida porque se enamoran. Pero, ¿es realmente el amor o el chocolate caliente simplemente era demasiado bueno después de tanto estrés?

Keith rió un poco.

— Vale, tratas de decir…—hizo un gesto con la mano para que McClain continuara.

— Que estamos programados por los clichés navideños para sentirnos enamorados cada que esta fecha llega. Si hubiese sido otra fecha, seguramente todas las personas en el vagón se habrían molestado, pero como es diciembre…—señaló hacia la escena donde los protagonistas finalmente compartían un beso—. Navidad es el verdadero San Valentín del año.

— No puedes basar el comportamiento de más de treinta personas en una serie de malas películas, es ridículo.

— Ridículo y cierto. —Lance dio un gran bocado a su emparedado, con una expresión de triunfo iluminando su rostro. — Siempre es la misma receta. Una persona que aprecia la época navideña, una que no; se encuentran, hacen galletas o muñecos de nieve o ponche, ven las luces juntos, tienen una charla profunda sobre sus deseos en la vida y de pronto, ¿qué es eso? ¡Oh, muérdago! —exclamó Lance con dramatismo, riendo después. — Toda persona se enamoraría si vive ese tipo de clichés porque en el fondo desean que suceda ¡porque estas películas lo venden!

— No estoy seguro de si has dicho algo inteligente o algo muy estúpido, pero basado en la experiencia… me voy por lo segundo —Keith recargó el brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá, mirando a su compañero, sin rastro alguno del cansancio por el que había estado de mal humor al llegar. — Esas cosas no suceden en la realidad.

— Sucedió en el subterráneo, ¿no? —insistió dejando su plato de lado con el sándwich a medio terminar para tomar un cuaderno, garabateando cosas que Keith no alcanzó a ver.

— Sucedió que la gente enloqueció, pero estoy seguro que la pareja no se enamoró esta semana, así que tu hipótesis es incorrecta —tal como sucedía siempre, tener razón sobre Lance logró animarlo y casi, _casi_ , sintió algo de gusto por la anécdota del desastre en el vagón.

— Es correcta, sólo que no lo has visto.

— ¿Y tú sí? —se mofó Keith, enorgulleciéndose al notar el titubeo en Lance.

— Aún no, pero viendo estas películas —volteó el cuaderno hacia Keith, mostrándole lo que parecía una lista con letra extrañamente bien hecha para ser obra de Lance—, he observado todos los clichés románticos que parecen funcionar sólo porque es Navidad.

— ¿Por qué diablos escribes esto, Lance? ¿Finalmente perdiste la cabeza? —Keith tomó el cuaderno, revisando las ideas.

  1. _Persona atrapada en el trabajo._
  2. _Persona con exceso de espíritu navideño._
  3. _Encuentro accidental._



— Es una investigación para ampliar mi repertorio de seducción —Lance movió las cejas coquetamente y Keith replanteó la idea inicial de asesinarlo, pero sólo le devolvió el cuaderno arrojándoselo al pecho.

— Eres patético.

— Inteligente —corrigió McClain, aunque su sonrisa altanera desapareció al mirar el cuaderno— En realidad, es un juego con Rachel —Keith tuvo que hacer memoria sobre los nombres en la familia McClain, recordando que Rachel era la melliza de Lance. La conocía de vista una vez y más veces por teléfono, de todas las ocasiones que llamó al departamento y Keith respondió. — Mamá adora ver estas películas en Navidad, ¡es un martirio!

— Creí que te gustaban.

— Intenta soportarlas todo el mes —él negó con la cabeza— Así que Rachel y yo ideamos este _juego de shot_ donde beberemos cada que surja un cliché en la película que mamá quiera ver durante las vacaciones. Así no perderé la cordura.

— Eso… no suena a una mala idea —aceptó finalmente e incluso con cierto interés, aunque esa clase de juegos no eran su estilo de ninguna forma. Odiaba lo que sea que tuviera que ver con _shots_ y con juegos donde existieran reglas para decirlo cómo beber. — Servirá para distraerte en esta temporada.

— ¿Distraerme de qué?

Keith se maldijo a sí mismo, incapaz de responder cuando la mirada de Lance pasó del cuaderno hacia él a la espera de que hablara, aunque no hizo falta de decir nada porque reconoció el semblante tenso en McClain siempre que _ése tema_ se presentaba. Aun si el nombre no salió de los labios de ninguno, flotó entre ellos con tanta claridad que Keith casi pudo escucharlo.

_Allura._

Lance y Allura habían terminado un año atrás, exactamente al inicio de las festividades de diciembre. Su corazón roto no fue un secreto para nadie, después de todo, Allura fue la primera relación seria que McClain había tenido y a ojos de todos parecían estar profundamente enamorados; fue esa razón por la que Keith reprimió todo rastro de atracción que alguna vez había sentido por Lance hasta desaparecerlo una vez que el chico comenzó a cortejar a Allura. Cuando el noviazgo inició, Keith prácticamente ya lo había superado, y un año después estaba allí, recuperado de todo sentimiento, pero incómodo ante la mención del pasado porque él era un fiasco asegurado cuando de temas sensibles se trataban.

Carraspeó nervioso, deseando que Hunk apareciera en cualquier instante por arte de magia porque él sí que era bueno para tratar con el tema de Allura y sentimientos juntos en una conversación, pero lamentablemente el otro miembro del departamento pasaba más tiempo en el hogar de su novia Shay durante los últimos meses.

— Como sea, —dijo finalmente, asegurándose de que su tono fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar la tensión que se formó en el ambiente—, tu lista sólo funciona para un juego de tragos y no para la realidad.

Afortunadamente, Lance reaccionó ante ello y la sonrisa socarrona volvió.

— No puedes comprobarlo.

— Tampoco tú puedes probar que funcione —contraatacó, a lo que Lance sonrió con mayor amplitud y sus ojos tuvieron ese brillo de travesura que Keith sabía reconocer por todas las ocasiones en que fue arrastrado a alguna competencia absurda.

— Parece que tendremos que apostar —Keith resopló.

— ¿Qué haremos? ¿Elegir dos personas al azar y actuar como dioses al creer que mágicamente podremos acomodar todo a la conveniencia del cliché? —Lance rodó los ojos ante el sarcasmo, algo que vio venir desde el momento en que propuso la idea. — ¿Qué hay de Pidge? Podemos conseguirle a alguien que-

— Ni hablar —sentenció Lance con seriedad— Pidge no mira a nada que no tenga cables dentro, además, eso es un juego sucio, Keith, y ella es nuestra amiga.

— Lo dices porque Pidge es lo suficientemente inteligente para caer en esta idiotez y perderías la apuesta —acusó, a lo que Lance separó los labios con indignación, mas su falta de respuesta pareció aclarar que Keith estaba en lo cierto; fastidiado, Lance cruzó los brazos.

— Entonces serás tú.

— ¿Qué? —Kogane hizo una mueca al instante— Olvídalo. No quiero ser parte de ningún experimento con algún extraño.

— ¡Eres la persona perfecta! —reiteró McClain. — El típico personaje que piensa no necesitar las citas ni las parejas-

— Porque no las necesito —masculló, pero Lance continuó hablando.

— Que odia la Navidad-

— No odio la Navidad, Lance —volvió a interrumpir, siendo ignorado por segunda vez.

— Huraño, grosero, desaliñado —acentuó la última descripción, señalando el cabello de Keith quien sólo se limitó a mirarlo con seriedad— Todo en ti grita que necesitas algo de espíritu navideño. Y definitivamente que te foll-

— Suficiente, dije no. —declaró cubriendo la boca de Lance con su mano, pero pronto la saliva de McClain hizo aparición y alejó su mano como si de lava se tratara, limpiándola en el sofá. — Eres un asco.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que yo tenga razón y te enamores? —molestó Lance.

— Si tan seguro estás de tener razón, ¿por qué no te pones tú en la línea de fuego? Qué cómodo debe ser no tener valentía —aquello pareció dar en el blanco, pues la expresión de Lance inmediatamente cambió del humor a la ofensa y lo señaló.

— ¡No tengo miedo! Bien, haremos esto —se acomodó sobre el sofá, subiendo ambas piernas a éste mientras su atención se centró en Keith— Seremos nuestros propios sujetos experimentales.

— Estás loco e idiota.

— Oh, vamos, ¿acaso hay una idea más justa? Porque soy todo oídos —Keith apretó los labios, sabiéndose entre la espada y la pared.

Claro que existía una idea mucho más justa: no apostar. Olvidarse de esa ridícula competencia que, como muchas otras discusiones en su vida desde que se conocían, nació por el impulso y la necesidad de retarse el uno al otro sin mayor satisfacción que ganar porque eran esa clase de tontos, era ésa la manera en que siempre habían funcionado y por tal razón, ninguno consideró que cancelar la apuesta fuera la solución a todo.

Al contrario, Keith analizó la situación desde otra perspectiva. Si ambos eran los conejillos de indias de su propia apuesta, nadie tendría por qué salir engañado del juego y eran capaces de manipular cada uno de los clichés a utilizar, lo que ciertamente le daría una ventaja en el juego. No importaba cuántas técnicas usara Lance, Keith las conocía todas porque lo había visto coquetear desde el primer momento que lo conoció, sabía sobre su forma de sonreír con coquetería y el tono de su voz cuando deseaba atención, para el pesar de un Keith del pasado todo eso había causado estragos en él, pero no más. Eso estaba enterrado, y como una forma de convencerse de ello, se aseguró de que no existía poder en ese mundo –ni siquiera la Navidad– para arrastrarlo de vuelta a un amor no correspondido.

Keith era fuerte, lo suficiente para dominar sus propios sentimientos, especialmente aquellos que pertenecían al pasado.

— Con una condición —habló con renovada confidencia— La escena de _Love Actually_ con los carteles está completamente prohibida.

Lance echó a reír.

— Es un trato —extendió su mano hacia Keith, quien la aceptó con un brusco apretón del que Lance se quejó al instante, acariciándose la mano al momento que rompieron el contacto.

Después de eso, Keith finalmente fue libre de ir a dormir a su adorada habitación mientras Lance anunció que vería una película más para preparar el terreno, completamente ajenos a las consecuencias que su rivalidad cómplice causaría en sus vidas.

Al día siguiente no hubo terreno alguno preparado, al menos, no a primera vista cuando Keith despertó y salió a la sala donde todo permaneció como la noche anterior; los cojines del sofá desacomodados, el par de platos sobre la mesa de centro, ropa en una esquina y otra, y la cocina sin señal alguna. Lo que sea que había estado esperando (alguna tontería de Lance con chocolate caliente por la mañana o quizá luces navideñas) no sucedió. Fue una mañana normal de diciembre en la que se abrigó hasta el cuello y salió del departamento rumbo a la universidad.

Dejó de pensar en la apuesta a mitad del camino cuando se quedó dormido en el transporte, siendo despertado por Pidge que lo halló en el camino y fue su salvación para bajar en la estación debida. Acompañado por la chica, llegaron al campus donde se separaron; Katie se separó para asistir a una de sus clases y Keith se distrajo en la cafetería para elegir algo ligero que le ayudara a soportar las primeras horas de clase.

Estando en la fila, su teléfono vibró con una llamada entrante, mas la canción que sonó era distinta a la que tenía programada y frunció el ceño. Una chispa de enfado se encendió en él al leer el nombre de Lance en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué mierda hiciste con mi teléfono? —exigió saber al contestar, recibiendo a cambio una risa burlona.

 _¿No te gusta? Creí que un toque **emo navideño** te animaría_, Keith maldijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Lance? Debo ir a clase —le apuró, recibiendo su pedido y pagando por éste. Chocó con una persona al dar la vuelta, pero no le tomó importancia y tampoco tuvo ánimo de disculparse.

 _No hagas planes para la tarde. Nuestro primer paso comienza hoy_ , Kogane soltó un suspiro de resignación, conformándose con la idea de que la apuesta iba en serio.

— Como digas. Envía lo que quieras por mensaje y no molestes —ordenó y colgó antes de escuchar la risa de Lance. Sin embargo, cuando miró en la pantalla la llamada finalizada, una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Usar _My Chemical Romance_ había sido un golpe bajo, pero no suficiente.

Keith debió saberlo en ese momento. Debió saber que era mala idea. Debió huir.

**Author's Note:**

> *No sé el nombre del padre de Keith, así que le puse Kurt. Si alguien sabe cuál es, favor de avisarme porque soy olvidadiza y no me he visto Voltron en muchísimo tiempo (f*ck you, s8-, digo, qué).
> 
> Me verán bien deconstruida del amor romántico, pero en el fondo sí me da por desear un romance cliché navideño. Y como eso jamás ocurrirá, lo escribo.
> 
> ¡Felices fiestas!
> 
> Life&Love,
> 
> Ninablues.


End file.
